


Nyo Norway Drabbles

by xnamichanx3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnamichanx3/pseuds/xnamichanx3
Summary: Just some small drabbles I wrote with Nyo Norway as focus. They are all pretty short xDCross-posted from my drabble-blog nyonorwaydrabbles.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

Lovise looked at the Dane with a frown. He was dirty from head to toe, and litteret with countless little scratches and bruises, and trying to hide something behind his back. “What happend to you?” she asked him with worry in her voice. He sheepishly grinned at her and scratched his neck. “Well, you see…”

_He had been taking a small walk, when he looked up the cliff, noticing some flowers growing there. Thinking to himself that Lovise would like them, he climbed up the cliff to pick them up. Halfway on his way down again, he lost his grip and tumbled down. Well…at least the flowers made it down safely_.

“And thats basically what happend.”he grinned, while giving her the flowers he was hiding behind his back. “Before you say anything, they reminded me of you so I had to get them!” Lovise, a bit surprised by the whole story, took the flowers from him with a small blush.”T-takk..” She didn’t know why, but for some reason this small gesture made her really happy.


	2. Chapter 2

That was it, Lovise had had it with them and their stupid, useless fighting. Mumbling angrily under her breath, she marched through the forest, away from Denmark and Sweden. Couldn’t they just go ONE day without fighting each other? she sighed, not really caring as to where she was going. Reaching a small pond, she sat down and started to talk with the magical creatures that were gathered there.

Hours had passed when she finally made her way back towards the small cabin they were living in. Hearing her name being called, she looked up to see Denmark and Sweden sprinting in her direction, and both hugging her tight when reaching her, both apologizing and mumbling things to her at the same time.”We’re sorry…” “We thought you left us, but please, stay, we need you you know…” to which Lovise respondet by huffing softly and hugging them back. “Idiots…


	3. Chapter 3

Lovise smiled softly, sitting in the boat and holding the small child-nation close to her chest. He was sleeping, holding onto her with one of his little hands. Humming a soft tune, she stroke his hair, to lull him deeper into his slumber. It was still a long way untill they were back home again after all, with nothing to do for the small Icelander. When she went to check up on her people that decided to settle onto this Island they found some time before, Lovise really hadnt expected there to be a small new nation, but it was a really nice surprise. She was a bit sad that he would never be able to meet Scandia, but she would do her best in raising him.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Lovise opened her eyes, she was alone. No one was around her that could tell her who she was or what, but it didn’t matter, somehow she could feel it inside her that she and the land she was on where kinda..connected to each other. She started to wander around in the forest she woke up in, curious about what was around here. Stumbling upon a small clearing with a pond, here eyes went wide upon. Dancing around where lots of really pretty and tiny creatures with pretty wings, laughing and giggling happily. On the other side of the pond she could see something green and big, and kinda scary. One of the small creatures went over to her, giggling and lightly pulling on her hair. “Come play with us!” to which Lovise nodded, and joined in to their happy dancing and playing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Lovise, what are you doing?” a still very small Dane asked, trying to peer over his sisters shoulder to see what she was holding in her hands. “Shh, not so loud. You’re scaring her!” she replied, focusing on what was currently crawling around on her hands. The Swede, gotten curious about the ruckus his siblings made, wandered over to see what they are doing. “Well, who IS she?” the Dane whined. “She is she!” Lovise turned around and shoved her hands into their directions, where a very big spider was crawling around. With a very loud, and very girlish screech that the Dane would deny later on, he hid behind the swede. Blinking in surprise, then grinning slightly, she started to chase the Dane around with the spider in her hand, turning it into a weird game of some sorts.


	6. Chapter 6

“You did what now?” Lovise asked in a calm, low voice, narrowing her gaze and glaring angrily at the man that was standing before her. “Lovise, calm-” she slapped the hand away that was touching her shoulder and glared at the Swede that stepped beside her. “Calm down? how can I calm down if they just told me that Ice is running around alone in the forest! It will be dark soon too, what if we don’t find him again?!” Giving a last glare at the guard that told her about Ice’s dissappearing, she stormed outside to go look for him.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lovise opened her eyes, she was looking into the anxious faces of her family. “What happend?” she asked confused, slowly sitting up with a groan and taking the small Icelander into her arms who climbed up the bed the moment she woke up. “Well…lets just say someone knocked you out real good in the last fight.” She blinked at the Danes reply, then nodded, knowing he wouldnt go into details with Iceland around. Said child-nation started to pull on her sleeve, until she looked at him curiously. “I…I made something for you.” Ice told her, putting a small amulett in her hand.”Dan, Sve and Fin helped me with it, to protect you from getting hurt again. But I did the most work!” Lovise smiled at that, looking at the amulett. Sure, it may not be perfect, but she didnt mind, it was made with lots of love and that was what counted after all.


	8. Chapter 8

“Idiots, both of you.” Lovise grumbled out, pressing a clean rag onto the wound on a certain Danes arm while shooting angry looks at him and the Swede, who was sitting beside them, already been fixed up by the Norwegian. What they claimed to only be a small training-fight, had quickly become more intense than planned, which resulted in Lovise now tending to their wounds. They would heal quickly, sure, but she would rather not deal with this right. “The next time you two are going to play like this again, I won’t fix you up again, got it? You can beat people up in fights, so don’t go and beat up eacher for no reason” she scolded them, to which the Swede responded by giving her a nod and the Dane grinning sheepishly at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovise sat on her bed, propped against some pillows, and Erin on her lap, cuddeling close to her. The small child-nation had become sick, and since then Lovise hadn’t dared to leave her alone, in case Erin needed her while she was away. Humming softly, she ran her fingers through Erins soft hair, hoping she would feel better soon.

“Stór Systir…?” She looked down when she heard her sister calling for her, and saw her looking at her with wide eyes. “Will…you tell me a story?” Lovise nodded. “Of course.” She thought for a moment, and started to tell a story only for Erin, bringing it to life with the help of her magic. Erin stared fascinated at the colorful and moving pictures in front of her, forgetting her sickness for a moment.

When Lovise finished her story, she noticed Erin being fast asleep. Chuckling to herself, she carefully lied down as to not disturb her sister, and snuggled her close. “Good night, lillesøster.“


	10. Chapter 10

“Lovise, come ooooon!” a small child urged, while pulling on the dress of his sister. “NO!” the young girl screamed back, thick tears runing down her cheeks, clutching onto what seemed like nothing, but was an old Trolls hand that didnt look like it minded much what was happening. “I don’t like either of you and I don’t want to go on stupid adventures I just want to stay with the trolls!” Hearing this only made the small Dane even more determined to get her to join him and the Swede, who was waiting patiently until the other two where finished with their…discussion so they could go and run around, exploring everything and having adventures on their own. Finally getting Lovise to let go of the Troll, the Dane took her arm and run into the forest with her, the Swede following them.

A few feet away, Scandia was sitting on a large rock, looking after her children and let out a sigh. “Do you really think it was the best idea that I took her in? she doesnt even really wants to get along with us.” The Troll only chuckled. “She spend too much time around us, she needs to learn how to act around other humans. She only needs time to get used to you.” Scandia only shook her head, hoping those three wouldnt get in to much trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

“Here!” the Dane grinned, while pushing something small into Lovises hands. She opened it to see a white hairpin out of metal that looked like a cross. “Whats this?” she asked with confusion in her voice. The dane continued to grin at her. “A hairclip! since your hair always falls in your face and seems like its annoying! I thought it would suit so I got it for you!” She blushed slightly at his words, slightly pushing her hair back and putting the hairpin in. “I uh…takk. Its way better like this.”


	12. Chapter 12

The warm afternoon sun shone through the window of a small house, a white cat lying stretched out onto the window sill, enjoying the warmth and purring happily. In a rocking chair besides the window, a young woman was sitting, playing with her young daughter who was sitting on her lap and singing soft tunes to her. She chuckled slightly when the toddler started to brabble back in baby-gibberish, and reached up to grab her mothers long hair with her tiny hands.

Lovise looked up when she heard someone enter the room, and smiled at Matthias, who walked over to her and softly kissed her on the head. “Well, how are the most beautiful ladies in the world doing today?” Lovise blushed, and lightly swatted at her husbands arm. “Oh shush. We are fine, allthough little one didn’t want to take her nap today.” 

Matthias gasped while looking at his daughter. Picking her up and looking at her, he asked in a playful tone: “Is that true? did the little lady not behave and made trouble for her mommy?” to which the toddler only responded with even more baby-gibberish and sticking her tounge out. 

He looked at Lovise in mock-offense. “Did you see that? unbelievable. I wonder who taught her that!” Lovise only chuckled. “Yeah, I really wonder where she got that attitude from…”


	13. Chapter 13

With an annoyed stare, Lovise looked at the unassembled furniture parts before her and then on the instructions in her hand. With a frustrated sigh, she threw the instructions into a corner and plopped down on the coach. Honestly. Fuck IKEA and their stupid instructions. Fuck whoever invented it. 

Hearing a low chuckle, she turned around to the door and glared at the tall woman leaning in the doorframe. “…Astrid,how long did you watch me?” the other woman stepped into the room and picked the carelessly thrown instructions up. “Long enough. It was quite amusing to see you struggeling.” Once again, Lovise only glared at the other. “How about helping me, instead of just standing there and laughing about me.” Astrid chuckled once again, sat down on the ground and pattet the spot besides her. “I was just about to do that. Come on.”

Some hours later, both were standing before the finished shelf, being happy about finishing it. “Thanks for helping me. But I swear, these instructions are written in a way only Swedes are able to understand them…” Astrid chuckled and shook her head. “Whatever you say…”


	14. Chapter 14

“Lovise, are you sure this is the right way out of this forest?!” an irritated Emil asked, pushing his hand deeper into the pockets of his jacket and kicking away a small stone in front of his feet. They had been in there since early morning, but quickly gotten lost, and the fact that none of them took their phone with them and Lovise accidentally burned the map with a magical hiccup didn’t help either. “Of course I’m sure, I do know my forests pretty well after all.” the norwegian replied, while continuing her walk through the nature. “I’m pretty sure we bypassed that rock there few times already…” the icelandic boy grumbled. “Thats your imagination. That rock looks totally different from the ones we passed already.” Emil just stared unbelieving at his older sister, before letting out a sigh and staring at the ground. Whatever is his sister was planning, the only thing he could do was go along with it and hope they would soon be back at the cabin they were currently staying at for a well needed vacation.

A few hours later, they still hadn’t left the forest yet. Looking up, Emil stared at Berwald who had walked beside him fir quite some time now with an even deeper frown than usual. “Your not really buying Lovises bullshit either, do you?” he asked, to which the swede only replied with a shake of his head. Berwald was sure that Lovise knew what she was doing, but he’d really like to know what she was planning. He also didn’t really bought that she only accidentally burned their map. He knew what her ‘magic hiccups’ were like after all, she had them pretty badly when she was a child and couldnt control her magic all that good (they still didnt talk about that time were she sneezed and froze everything around her) and he knew they didn’t looked like…that. Theoretically, Matthias should have known that that…wasnt one of these hiccups too, but knowing him, he wouldnt notice it anyways. “When do you think Matthias and Tino notice that somethings up?” Berwald looked down at Emil and thought for a moment. “Tino…probably in a few hours. Matthias…never.” Emil hummed in agreement. When they arrived at a small clearing and Lovise declared that they would make a small break here, Emil went and sat down beside his sister. He probably wouldnt know why she was doing this, but he had to admit, it was kinda nice to have a day out in the woods with their weird family anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

“Q-Quak?!” Lovise looked down at the small frog lying on the table, coming to its senses again. “Oh, your awake? thats good.” She smiled slightly, watching the frog with the noticeable glasses-pattern around its eyes looking around in confusion.”QUAK!” She chuckled slightly. “I’m sorry Berwald, but you look really adorable like this, you know?”the frog glared at her, and let out another quak, as if to say ‘I’m not cute!’

Lovise chuckled again, and looked at the clock on the wall. “I’m sorry, I have to go. A meeting with Matthias you know. Be good and stay here~”.

The Frog that was sweden tried to protest, but as a frog there wasnt really anything he could do to stop her. Well, maybe he could think of another way to take his revenge on her just turning him into a frog…

When Lovise came home the next day, she didn’t expect to find the Sweden-frog in her bathtube,dried up and not moving. Slightly panicking, she ran out and called out to Erin, who had been staying at her home for a while.”ERIN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SAFE A DRIED-UP FROG?”

Erin went to the bathroom to see what nonsense her sister was talking about.”What. I don’t know. Do you suddenly have a frog as a pet now or what?”

Lovise sheepishly scratched her cheek and looked away.”I may have…turned Berwald into a frog. Now hes a bit…dehydrated?”

Erin looked at her, confusion clear in her eyes.”..:WAIT WHAT?! uuh…have you tried to put water on him or anything??? and why did you even turn him into a frog at all???”

“Well…”Lovise quickly turned on the water-tap.”It’s funny how he and Dan react when turned into a frog?” She poked the frog that was Berwald on the head, seeing that he was starting to move again and glaring at her silently and let out a reliefed sigh.”Feeling better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will have a second part that I write later!


End file.
